


A party for three

by bossybottom (foxiroxi)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu yaoi, Implied Relationships, Implied Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru & Sugawara Koushi Friendship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Yaoi, kuroo tetsurou/sugawara koushi/oikawa tooru, kurosugaoi, oikurosuga, someone end me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/bossybottom
Summary: Sugawara manage to finish his History paper just in time. Oikawa calls and invites him to a party, in which Kuroo attends as well. And then things get heated up.





	A party for three

**Author's Note:**

> Non beta'ed. English isn't my first language, so mistakes might occur.

Sugawara was sitting in a café, enjoying a cup of coffee while he was working on his history paper for his class. He had graduated high school a few months ago and was now studying in Tokyo to become a teacher. It was nice with a change of scenery and pace, but he missed home sometimes. He missed Daichi and coach Ukai and the rest of the team, but he was going to see them the next time he had a few days off from school and work. He ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh, before he took a sip from his cup of coffee, before he looked back down into his computer, typing away on his computer. He was 3 pages into his 10 pages-paper. How can people write books about history?

“Sugawara-san?” a familiar voice sounded and Sugawara looked up, spotting Oikawa a few tables away, “Oikawa-san,” he said with a small smile, somewhat happy to see a familiar face in one of Tokyo’s busy cafés. Oikawa smiled and walked over to Sugawara’s table, “Can I join you?” he asked, tilting his head a little, already put his bag down. Clearly he wasn’t expecting a rejection, “Sure,” Sugawara said, chuckling softly before he looked back down on the keyboard of his computer, continuing his paper while Oikawa ordered from the waitress who had walked to their table.

“Two café latte’s with skimmed milk, a piece of chocolate cake with strawberries and a piece of raspberry cheese cake and two chicken bacon sandwiches,” he ordered, making Sugawara raise an eyebrow. He looked up at the waitress who took his cup, it must have been empty, before he turned his gaze to Oikawa across the table, “My treat. You look stressed Sugawara-san,” he said with a gentle smile plastered on his face, “It’s just my history paper. I need it done by the end of the week, but I didn’t start on it before yesterday,” he said and sighed, closing his eyes. Oikawa chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

“That’s what you get for starting in the last moment. But history shouldn’t be bad. If you need help just say so. I’ll be more than happy to help you out,” he said and Sugawara smiled softly. He was greatful for Oikawa’s words, “Thank you for your offer. I might take you up on it Oikawa-san,” he said and watched as Oikawa wrote his number down on a napkin, before he handed it to him. Sugawara tugged it into his bag, deciding that his paper wasn’t running anywhere. He smiled as he saved the progress he had made today and closed his computer, allowing himself to enjoy lunch with Oikawa.

 

Sugawara managed to finish his paper just in time for him to turn it in. He stretched his arms above his head, before he arched his back gently, stretching it as well. He stood up from his desk and decided that he needed a long, well deserved warm bath, before he would go to bed and let himself sleep in for once. He got out of the shower just in time to hear his phone ringing, “Hello?” he asked while he was drying his hair, “Sugawara-san! It’s Oikawa!” A loud voice spoke over the sound of loud electronic dance music. “Oikawa? What’s going on?” he asked when he heard some girls giggle close by, “Come down to Tokyo Loose. I wanna celebrate that you finished your history paper,” he said and Sugawara really wanted to refuse and just stay home and sleep, “Don’t reject me Sugawara-san. Come and party with me.”

“Give me 20 minutes and I will be there,” Sugawara said and he could practically hear Oikawa pump fist the air, before he hung up and went to find a pair of skinny jeans and a low V-neck t-shirt and a cardigan, before he went to find a cab that would take him to the bar. He paid for the cab and looked around and spotted a head with bed hair, “Kuroo?” he asked and watched as the person turned around, smiling widely, “Sugawara!” he said excitedly, “What are you doing here?” he asked and Sugawara chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, “Oikawa insisted that I partied with him, now that I have finished and turned in my history paper.”

“Oikawa is inside?” Kuroo asked and Sugawara nodded. He paid for his entrance, soon followed by Kuroo. They walked inside together, laughing as Oikawa spotted them. He stood up and walked over to them, “Kuroo!? What are you doing here?” he asked with a grin, pulling Kuroo into a hug, before he pulled back, “I ran into Kuroo outside,” Sugawara said and Kuroo nodded, “I had no idea you two were hanging out,” Kuroo said and Oikawa shrugged, “I ran into Suga a few days ago at a café and here we are.”

“Actually Oikawa-san interrupted my concentration and offered me cake and a chicken bacon sandwich,” Sugawara explained and Kuroo dropped his jaw, “You bought him cake? Without inviting me? I’m hurt,” Kuroo said, faking a pout while Sugawara went to buy a drink. Oikawa went to stand next Kuroo, smirking as he watched Sugawara’s ass as he walked to the bar, “Is our plan still on?” he asked, gently crossing his arms over his chest, “Operation ‘Make-Sugawara-have-sex-with-both-of-us’ is still on. Suga won’t know what hit him until it’s too late.”

 

It didn’t take a long time before Sugawara was pleasantly drunk from a few beers. He had never really liked the taste of beer, but right now he didn’t really care. He was dancing with a stranger while he was sending flirty looks to Kuroo and Oikawa.

“Sugawara is drunk and he is sending flirty looks,” Kuroo said and took a sip from his beer, “Which means, Sugawara isn’t completely drunk and we should get to work,” Oikawa said and put his glass down, smirking slightly before he walked over to Sugawara and pulled him close by putting his hands on his waist. Sugawara looked at Oikawa, smiling gently at him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Oikawa looked at Kuroo, nodding with his head. Kuroo quickly drank the rest of his beer, before he made his way over to the other two. He wrapped an arm around Sugawara’s shoulder from behind, making Sugawara turn his head and look at him.

“I’ve never danced with two guys at once,” he said softly, looking at Kuroo as he felt Oikawa lean in and gently kissed his neck, “Two guys who wants to have fun with you,” Oikawa said and Sugawara leaned back against Kuroo, “You wanna have fun with me?” he asked, his voice a little hot against Kuroo’s neck, “We do Sugawara, let us take care of you,” Kuroo said and leaned his head down and gently licked Sugawara ear. Sugawara wasn’t sure what to think. The only person he had ever been with was Daichi just before he left for Tokyo and he was still in the Miyagi prefecture.

 

While Sugawara was lost in his train of thoughts, he didn’t notice that Kuroo and Oikawa was moving him off the dance floor and down through a narrow hall until they moved him into a room. He finally snapped out of his train of thoughts, when the music suddenly wasn’t as loud as it was when he was on the dance floor. “Where are we?” he asked a little confused, “We are still in the club. We are just in one of the back rooms. Kuroo apparently comes here a lot,” Oikawa explained, making Kuroo fake a pout, “You make me sound like a slut,” he said and walked over to the windows to pull the curtains.

“Well, you kind of are. You had sex with Kenma, Akaashi, that drunk night with Bokuto. You had sex with me and now, Sugawara,” Oikawa said and pushed Sugawara onto the bed. He slowly straddled Sugawara’s hips, before he leaned down to kiss him deeply. Sugawara gasped, arching his back softly as he wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s neck as they kissed. Kuroo watched them, groaning softly when he saw Oikawa grinding against Sugawara. “Are you that horny?” Kuroo asked as he pulled Oikawa away from Sugawara and kissed him deeply, smirking slightly as he heard Oikawa moan shamelessly into the kiss as Sugawara grinded against him, making to sign to wanting to stop anytime soon. Kuroo slowly pulled away and pulled Oikawa’s shirt over his head, hearing Oikawa whine and pout when Sugawara pushed him off and sat up on his knees, undoing his dress shirt.

Kuroo was quick to get his t-shirt off and pushed Sugawara onto his back, leaning down to kiss him deeply, while he worked on getting Sugawara out of his pants. He had to admit, Kuroo was probably the best kisser he had ever kissed. And he had only ever kissed his mom, grandmother, Daichi, Oikawa and now Kuroo. He moaned loudly into the kiss, raising his hips off the bed so Kuroo could slip his pants and boxers off. He pulled back and took in the sight of the man below him.

 

_Shit_

 

Sugawara was blushing from ear to ear, mouth open, his chest raising and falling in a steady pace and oh—yeah, Sugawara cock was clearly hard. And leaking. He groaned softly at the sight and he had to close his eyes and take a few deep breathes to calm himself. His eyes snapped open when a lewd moaned escaped Sugawara. He looked down and was Oikawa bend over the grey haired man, sucking on his nipple, “O-Oikawa,” he moaned and arched his chest softly. He reached down and gently touched his erect cock with his fingertips, “M-More,” he whined as he looked at Kuroo with hooded, lustful eyes. He couldn’t stop the grin that appeared on his face when he heard Sugawara moan for more. He leaned down and slowly, teasingly licked his cock, enjoying the sounds the younger was making.

Oikawa slowly pulled back and looked at Kuroo, bobbing his head up and down Sugawara’s cock. “Why do you have to be so hot?” Oikawa moaned as he got off the bed and almost ripped his pants off. He got back onto the bed and leaned down to kiss Sugawara gently, “Suck me off Suga,” he said hotly into Sugawara’s ear, who moaned lustfully in returned as he nodded. Oikawa got on to his knees, stroking his cock a few times, before he gently rubbed it against Sugawara’s lips, that was slowly parting, letting his tongue out, teasingly licking Oikawa’s cock, before he took it into his mouth, sucking on it softly.

Kuroo slowly pulled back and looked at two other men. He slowly spread Sugawara’s legs further apart and pushed his knees back against his chest, before he leaned in and gently licked his hole, making the other gasp in surprise. Oikawa gasped as he slid further into Sugawara’s throat, slowly beginning to thrust. Sugawara and Oikawa was both moaning messes, Sugawara, because Kuroo was trusting his tongue in and out of him, Oikawa, because Sugawara’s throat was wet and warm. Oikawa soon came deeply down Sugawara’s throat, pulling back from him and sat down. “More!” Sugawara moaned lewdly and looked at Kuroo with needy eyes.  Kuroo slowly pulled back and got off the bed. He pulled a bottle of lube and a few condom’s out of his pocket and tossed them on to the bed, before he pulled his pants and boxers off.

“No condom’s,” Sugawara moaned and arched his back softly, moaning when Oikawa began to suck him off, slowly straddling his face, “If that’s what you want,” he said softly as he grabbed the bottle and lubed up his cock and Sugawara’s hole, “Please hurry,” he moaned and arched his back, thrusting into Oikawa’s mouth as Kuroo rubbed his hole. He wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist, holding on to him as Kuroo was to stretch him. He soon pulled his fingers out and rubbed his cock over his hole, before he slowly pushed into him, moaning. Sugawara gasped and arched his back more, “Kuroo!!” He moaned loudly against Oikawa’s cock, making him moan around him. Kuroo smirked at the sound the two were making. It was the sexiest sound and sight; he had ever witnessed. He soon picked up the pace, thrusting deeper, harder and faster. Sugawara was in heaven; Kuroo was pounding into him like there was no tomorrow and Oikawa was sucking his cock, almost like he was trying to suck him dry.

“I’m gonna cum!” he cried out in pleasure, thrusting into Oikawa’s throat as Kuroo thrusted into him. He came down his throat with a loud cry. He tightened around Kuroo’s cock, making him groan loudly as he kept thrusting into him. Oikawa pulled back, licking his lips while he moved away from Sugawara’s head. He put a hand on Kuroo’s neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. He slowly pulled back, smirking, “You taste good Koushi,” Kuroo purred as he thrusted deeper, hitting Sugawara’s prostate, making him cum a little again, before he came deeply inside of him.

Sugawara was shaking. His legs and hips were shaking as Kuroo pulled out of him. He slowly sat up, getting onto his knees. He slowly moved closer to Kuroo, leaning in to kiss him deeply. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Sugawara, pulling him close to him. Oikawa looked at them while he stroked his cock. He noticed how Sugawara pushed his ass back and he couldn’t help but slap his ass, before he got behind him, rubbing his cock against his hole. He slowly pushed into him, moaning in surprise when he felt how tight he still was, despite just having been fucked by Kuroo’s big cock.

“Ahh!” Sugawara moaned loudly against Kuroo’s lips, as Oikawa pushed into him, “He is still tight,” he moaned and Kuroo smirked a little, “Of course. I might be big, but he hasn’t been fucked in a while,” he said and reached down to his ass and pulled his ass cheeks apart, to make Oikawa thrust in and out more easily. Sugawara’s eyes rolled around in his head as Oikawa thrusted into him. He slowly slid down Kuroo’s body, his head soon at the same level as his cock. His hot breath was directly on it, making Kuroo moan softly, “Sugawara, your breath is hot,” he said softly, making the grey-haired man look up at him. A teasing smirk appeared on his face as he let the tip of his tongue lick Kuroo’s cock. He took a few deep breathes, preparing for the pleasure.

Sugawara took the tip of Kuroo’s cock into his mouth, sucking at it like a lollipop. The moans that escaped from Kuroo made Sugawara take more of him into his mouth, sucking and licking more. Kuroo was a moaning mess, so was Sugawara as he sucked Kuroo’s cock and Oikawa was pounding into him like he was in heat. Kuroo was holding tightly into his hair, slowly beginning to thrust into his mouth and throat, “Shit Koushi,” he moaned loudly as he watched his cock disappear into his mouth, “You are super-hot,” Oikawa whined softly as he neared his climax for the second time that night. Kuroo was impressed that Oikawa managed to hold off from coming. But it didn’t take long before he did cum deeply inside Sugawara, making him come on the bed in thick stipes. Kuroo soon followed, cumming deeply down his throat. Sugawara pulled off Kuroo, a moan escaping him as he took a deep breath.

Oikawa slowly pulled out of him, laying down on his back. Sugawara collapsed onto of Kuroo, who wrapped his arms around him. He moved him so he was resting besides Oikawa. He laid down behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Oikawa smiled and gently took Sugawara’s hand, tangling their fingers together, while Kuroo pulled the blankets over the three of them. He kissed Sugawara’s cheek – the younger was already fast asleep, clearly exhausted from tonight’s events. “We did well,” he spoke softly, making Oikawa grin a little. He nodded and kissed Sugawara’s hand gently. He soon fell asleep himself, closely followed by Kuroo.

 

Sugawara was the first to wake up the next morning. His body was aching but it was a good ache. He slowly sat up and looked at the two sleeping former captains. He smiled, not wanting to get up and leave. Oikawa shuffled closer to the spot where Sugawara had just been lying. He smiled at Oikawa and decided to lay back down, snuggling up between the two older men. He wouldn’t have traded this for anything else right now. He liked this and he would do it again.


End file.
